CONFERENCE SUMMARY / ABSTRACT This application is being submitted to request support for the XIVth Little Brain Big Brain meeting, which will be held from August 22-25, 2016 at the UC Santa Cruz campus in California. Funds are requested to support food and housing costs for up-and-coming young investigators in the field of neurogastroenterology from the United States and abroad selected to attend the meeting. This meeting has a long tradition and proven track record of supporting open communication; furthering scientific discovery and learning; bridging the gap between basic and applied science; and encouraging diversity. This conference is typically held outside the United States and supported by sponsors in industry. Because this Little Brain Big Brain meeting to be held in the United States and because recent negative developments in the pharmaceutical industry have reduced their level of support for our field, we are seeking support from the National Institutes of Health. The scientific content of the meeting will be determined by the participants who are successful in their applications to attend and will cover the breadth of study in the field of neurogastroenterology and digestive diseases with special attention on the microbiome, development, the brain-gut axis, translational approaches and novel targets and tools. Every participant will deliver an oral presentation of their most recent work and be expected to actively discuss the work of others. The schedule of the meeting is filled with many breaks to encourage social interaction between participants, and continued discussion of scientific content. This proven organization fosters the establishment of productive collaborations, important to the early careers of scientists, which ultimately transforms the field of study. Overall, the XIVth Little Brain Big Brain meeting will continue the tradition of uniting basic and applied science and encouraging scientific exchange by providing opportunities for young investigators to meet and share their research goals, with the objective of fostering collaborative research projects between participants.